Another way, the same ending
by Madrianne
Summary: Series of alternate scenes of our losties reunite in afterlife. It all takes place in St. Sebastian Hospital. They came there from different reasons, but all of them found their lost love there. Jate, Suliet, PB&J, Jun, Roseard, Shayid, Hurlibby, DesPen. Please review!
1. Claire & Charlie

Before reading: Claire is at hospital after her fake labour showed in 6x03, and Charlie stays at St. Sebastian too because of his accident from 6x11. He's really lost, he's still thinking about girl from his vision. Forgive me grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

St. Sebastian Hospital. Claire is walking. Then, she's meeting Doctor Goodspeed.

ETHAN: Oh, Miss Littleton. How's our boy?

CLAIRE: Uh, sometimes he reminds me that he's still there, but he was pretty kind last time.

ETHAN: Good. If you feel good, I will let you leave this nice place tomorrow. But I'm afraid that you're going to come back there soon, Claire.

CLAIRE: Yeah, I know.

Dr. Goodspeed left. Claire continued her walk, and she saw Charlie, who was standing in front of his room and observing life in hospital. When she was seeing him, she felt something weird: happy, sympathic, a little bit of angry, taste of love and sad, big sad at the same time. She has never seen this blond guy before, but she felt like they know each other for ages. "Pregnancy makes me crazy" – she thought. Well, Thomas is never going to back to her, so why she's so shy? Maybe she should try: it's more than sure that this guy isn't going to be interested on fat, pregnant chick like her, right?

CLAIRE: So, why you're here?

Charlie turned at her and he couldn't say anything. It was her. This girl from his vision. Woman, blonde, extremely beautiful. So it wasn't only a drug dream. It was true. He saw the truth. He know the truth. They both had the most impressing feelings at their whole life in that moment, but they still were just two people who had a nice talk at the hospital.]

CHARLIE: Well, I… I had some collision, you know. And now I have to be here... And until this moment I thought that I'm here without a reason.

In that moment, Claire understood that her weird feelings weren't just a coincidence. He probably felt something likely, but why? Who is this guy? He makes her scary a little bit, he looks like a junk, actually. But why she likes him so much already? Why she's feeling trust and so deep feelings to him?

CLAIRE: Uh… Well, it's really nice to meet you. I should ask you for you name, but…

CHARLIE: You're Claire. And I'm really like to know, why it's so obvious for me.

Charlie couldn't control his emotions at this moment. He felt that something is going to happened. Something really important.

CLAIRE: And you're Charlie.

Charlie reached out his trembling hand to Claire.

_I'm Claire. – Charlie. - "What? No, no it's not. It's full, full to the brim, with stick to the roof of your mouth, oh, god, makes you want a glass of milk extra smooth. It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted. You want some?" – I will be your friend, Claire. – I will find him. Aaron. I promise. – Could you promise me something? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Claire._

This three horrible years on the Island. Man in Black. Leaving this place. Reunion with mother, with her lovely son… Happy years, being proud of Aaron. But she always remember about him. About Charlie. About his sacrifice for her. But she never thought that she will meet him again. But afterlife exists. Everyone exists there. She, Charlie, Kate, Aaron, her brother Jack… Because they are supposed to be together.

She found her. He died for her, and now he has award for it. He can be with her. It's like will always been. Always will be.

CLAIRE: I miss you, Charlie.

During they are kissing, Aaron moved in Claire's stomach. He was really happy. Well, is time to come to world soon.


	2. Juliet & Sawyer

Alright, this is the second – Juliet & Sawyer part. Before reading: When Kate was trying to escape, det. Ford shot her accidentally. He and Miles took her to St. Sebastian Hospital. James starts to blame himself for this accident. Juliet just finished her duty. They are meeting somewhere in the corridor…

[Hurt Kate is being taken to a treatment room by nurses from hospital. She's unconscious]

NURSE: Is dr. Shephard at hospital now? We need him now for necessary, if this girl will still have her right hand.

NURSE #2: I will go for him.

NURSE: Oxygen and 200g of Eprazol, quickly!

James was really scared. He didn't want this girl to be like that. After he took her to a police station, she just stunned on duty and ran. James tried to catch her, but she was too fast. So what could he do? This shot it was first warning. He won't bullet to catch her.

Don't worry, Jimmy. – It was Miles. – She'll be alright, she's pretty strong, as you can see. And, you know: in our work we have accidents sometimes, right?

Yeah. Yeah, I know, I just… I think that she didn't do anything bad… I think that she is innocent, Miles.

Miles did not look convinced on it. He smiled.

Stay here, if you want, Jimmy, but don't worry. I will be at our station, and if anything, call me.

Thanks. – said James. Miles doesn't see things what he does. He saw a good, clever person at this girl, and he feels like they know each other. He feels like this girl was someone important for him sometime. Someone important, but no the most important…

JULIET: Don't worry, detective.

James turned out. Some pretty, blonde woman looked at him with calmly smile. James didn't have good experiences with pretty women last time… But in that woman was something different. Something beautiful, fantastic, impressing… Something what he knew already.

JULIET: She'll be alright, really. Jack Shephard will take care of her. He's a really good doctor. He's my ex-husband, actually.

JAMES: Great. She's my ex stopped. Sounds weird, huh?

Juliet started be interested on this handsome policeman now. In the beginning, she just wanted to be nice, but something in this man makes her feel weird. She was feeling like she knew him for such a long time… Like whole her life was just for his meeting with this policeman.

JULIET: Uh… I'm sorry, I'm…I don't know, what should I say…

James was really confused now. They both knew that they should do something, but what can they do?

JAMES: Have we met sometime before?

JULIET: Yeah, I'm sure we have. But it was ages ago…

Touch. They should touch each other. Maybe it will explain them, what…

_So, I will stay. But only for a two weeks. – Something smells good? – I love you. – I love you. – I've got it. – I love you, James. I love you so much! – Juliet! – NO! – Kiss me, James. It worked._

What happened after me and James have kissed then? – thought Juliet. She didn't remember. She only remembers life with David and Jack after that… But it wasn't her really life. She died. James died too. But sometimes only death let us to be happy.

He lived without her for 48 years… 48 years of happy, sad, better and worse days… But he was always missing her. Always. Every day, every night, every hour, every minute, every second.

JULIET: Thanks for waiting for me, James. It all worked. It worked! – she cried with a extremely happy in voice.

James couldn't even say anything. He just attracted Juliet for himself and kissed her passionately.

Please review, Jack & Kate chapter coming soon!


End file.
